Talk:Sabo
the chapter is in fact out. here's the page Sabo first appears on fully http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/583/12/ --Kingluffy1 02:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Abilities and Powers Is pointless to say that he has sufficient physical strength because it's been stated that Ace was stronger than luffy when they were kids --Thenewjericho 23:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think stopping someone from yelling qualifies as an ability, power or proof of physical capability. The thieving thing should stay though. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 01:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Personality The personality section so far draws a lot of conclusions from very little information. I don't see how "taking note of Porchemy having a sword" implies that he is less hardened or less experienced in combat than Luffy and Ace. From what I gathered after reading the chapter, it just seemed that he's pretty insightful. --DeaTh-ShiNoBi 09:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Does ace wears sabo's hat when he is grown up? the hat ace is wearing resembles the hat sabo is wearing. Maby it is the same as the strawhat of luffy? :It doesn't look like the same hat at all... XxKibaxX 14:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : : : sabo's first appearance look at chapter 546's cover. there's sabo with sub title "the power to free slave. The revolutionary army arrives." by Monkey_D_fend : Nicely spotted! Judging from the hair, it certainly could be Sabo all grown up and tall (so proud!), and from the latest chapter it looks like he'll join up with the revolutionaries, but nothing's certain yet. Remember when Luffy exclaimed that he was determined to save Ace, his one and only brother in the whole world? Judging from that, Sabo should be dead in the present storyline - whether that means Dragon took him in without Luffy and Ace's knowing, or whether Sabo actually dies and the popcorn-haired guy on the cover of 546 is a weird coincidence, it's all speculation. Let's hold on and see what Oda pulls next ;) Raikia 00:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Excellent find! I just read Chapter 586 and I was thinking maybe the reason why we didn't know about Sabo until now was because Dragon took him in! This is so exciting! Wow! Thanks for basically confirming it. YazzyDream 01:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Good eye! Just read Ch.586 and then took a look at the Ch.546 cover, could be possible that Sabo is with the Revolutionery army, even if that may not be him on the 546 cover.Chopperdude 12:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :intersting find, but I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions --Kingluffy1 22:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Jolly Roger Does anybody else notice something strangely "familiar" about Sabo's jolly roger? Don't think to hard about it. I just thought it seemed interesting and wanted to get a consensus on what everyone else might think; also whether or not it's valid enough to be noted on Sabo's page (if it even matters; if not, forget i even said anything). I understand that at this moment it's purely speculative, so please don't lecture me on the speculation rules. Again, I just thought this was of notable interest and wanted a consensus --Kingluffy1 22:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I...don't see anything familiar about it at all. The Pope 22:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It could just be over contemplation due to the new chapter (it happens to the best of us, especially when trying to make connections to somethiing). I thought it looked similar to Ace's ASCE tatoo with the S crossed out like the flag. there's the possibility of a connection, but i do have my doubts, so it's merely speculatory. --Kingluffy1 23:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...you do have a point. Until anything official is stated about it, though, we'll leave it at coincidence. The Pope 23:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I concur --Kingluffy1 23:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought too, only didn't Oda say that the S was only there because the tattoo artist messed up or something? :For the S in Ace's tattoo, it's never been stated but interpreted by most in pre-Sabo Jolly Roger times as a mistake by some artist. With the appearance of Sabo's Jolly Roger, it kinda has indeed changed the view of some towards the tattoo. However, unless there is some explanation saying that the S in Ace's tattoo is in remembrance of Sabo, it's still kinda speculation.Mugiwara Franky 06:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Speculating? Aren't you guys speculating if Sabo is alive or dead. Currently we can only say, is that he seems to be dead after leaving the island. 05:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hence the: *Age: 10 (Presumed Deceased) next to his age. --KiumaruHamachi 14:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Really Deceased This is from Ace's article. Some time later, Ace finds Luffy lying face down mourning Sabo's death. Does this mean, he really is deceased? --KiumaruHamachi 01:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi While nothing is certain, he appears to have died after Jalmack shot him the second time. However, since his body was never recovered there is still a slim chance he is alive. As for now, we can't be 100% certain, which is why we have "presumed deceased" in his character box. There is the slimmest chance he is alive but given what happened the last time he was seen, he most likely died. Basically it's huge gray area.DancePowderer 03:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well on Ace's page can we put: Ace finds Luffy lying face down mourning Sabo's (presumed) death. KiumaruHamachi 03:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi The fact that the characters instantly acknowledged the event as his death suggests he really did die. Leave it be for now until/unless new information is revealed.DancePowderer 03:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. KiumaruHamachi 03:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi You mean how characters have said somebody was dead and then they were actually alive? That's a terrible suggestion to go by what characters say. SeaTerror 19:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Pell is what everyone cringes on whenever off camera deaths happen. One-Winged Hawk 20:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::@Seaterror: Yeah, your right I shouldn't go by what the characters say. --KiumaruHamachi 23:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi The only difference is that Pell didn't die or appear to be dead in a flashback, it happened in the current storyline. He was confirmed to be alive before the arc was over. Sabo is believed to have been dead for ten years. The confirmation for whether or not Pell was alive had a much faster turn-around than Sabo. Pell showed up after a couple days in the current storyline while Sabo has not shown his face for at least ten years. The main difference and problem here is the amount of time that has passed. I still think Sabo's page should be left as is until new information turns up, if it does.DancePowderer 01:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hopefully a brave fan (or databook) will ask or have this question answered. KiumaruHamachi 01:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi The point is it doesn't matter what characters say. A person who is thought to have been dead has come back numerous times in multiple kinds of fiction. SeaTerror 02:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) True. I can't argue with that. --KiumaruHamachi 02:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Goku isn't the best example for this. I mean, that series actually has an afterlife and a way of bringing people back from the dead. One Piece has no known afterlife or way of ressurecting the dead (ignoring Moria for a moment). The plot devices of one series can't be used to justify or explain a slightly different plot device of another. DancePowderer 02:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay ^_^' But anyways: hopefully this is one of those, Manga Characters will reveal ultimate fate or manga ka will reveal it in a SBS. KiumaruHamachi 02:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Sabo is Dead. From a stroytelling standpoint, we are currently being told by Oda that Sabo is dead. Anything else is speculation. Before Akainu killed Ace, there were PLENTY of fans who speculated Ace would die, we were even told this by a "Leak" from someone who got One of Oda's assistants drunk. This "Leak" also successfully predicted like 5 other things including the exact function and name of Ivankov's "Galaxy Wink" before it happened. We didn't edit Ace's page to say "By the way, he's totally gonna die" before he actually died. :::Right now, Sabo is dead to the best of our knowledge. Until Oda sheds some more concrete light on the subject, the information should stay as it is. If/when Oda reveals more information on Sabo, then the article can be changed.DemonRin 02:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL, someone got Oda's assistant drunk, I still can't stop laughing at that. But yeah I agree with that person above me. --KiumaruHamachi 02:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Really? Oda said he was dead? Oh wait you mean his characters did. That doesn't mean anything. The characters thought Pell was dead but he survived. SeaTerror 07:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Igaram too. Vivi says he's dead but the truth says not dead. Juracuille 3:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :The thing that is happening with Sabo is exactly like what happened to Igaram and Pell. A story device that Oda, and many other story tellers, use is in function here. First, Oda puts a character into a situation where both the characters and readers believe that the character died. For a certain time, this is the assumed and accepted truth. After several chapters later, Oda then reveals that the character is alive sometimes with an explanation. :Sabo, as far as it can speculated, is probably saddled with this story device. Through the hat scene and various character comments, Oda is saying to the audience indirectly that Sabo died. He is embedding the thought through his storytelling. Though Oda has however alluded to something else with the scene with Dragon, something that may change the thought, he doesn't show the truth as he wants the thought that Sabo died to be the persisting idea among his audience. Doing so is a way to make the story more enjoyable especially when the truth is revealed. :So yeah, if and when Oda decides to reveal the truth, we as the audience will just have to wait and accept the persisting idea set by him, Sabo is dead.Mugiwara Franky 09:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with that. --KiumaruHamachi 11:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Not Deceased; Alive? :::I'm too lazy to start a new section so I'll continue to add to this: since there a picutre of him at age 20 does that mean he's no longer Presumed Deceased? KiumaruHamachi 12:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :It's just a pic. It's not really definite proof especially considering Ace is alive and running alongside his brothers in it. It maybe a prelude to something or it maybe one of those What if things. Best not to write Sabo's alive since it's not clear.Mugiwara Franky 13:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking: It's Oda's way of saying Sabo's alive. But your right, we should wait. --KiumaruHamachi 13:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :It's definitively a "what would have been situation". Just don't look on Sabo - there's a HUGE hint to that on Ace's arm. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The fact he doesn't have the "S" tattoo and it being crossed out? --KiumaruHamachi 15:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::let's just say he's dead for now Ace's Tatoo Maybe something should be noted about Ace's tatoo in chapter 596. It spelled correctly as "ACE" as opposed to spelling out "ASCE" with the S crossed out. I don't like to jump to conclusions, but the crossed out S is clearly a reference to Sabo, as the hypothetical situation on the cover of chapter 596 in which Sabo didn't die has no crossed out S. Ace's Tatoo Maybe something should be noted about Ace's tatoo in chapter 596. It spelled correctly as "ACE" as opposed to spelling out "ASCE" with the S crossed out. I don't like to jump to conclusions, but the crossed out S is clearly a reference to Sabo, as the hypothetical situation on the cover of chapter 596 in which Sabo didn't die has no crossed out S. -- DeaTh-ShiNoBi 10:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC)